


Welcome to Despair!

by Jaide_Shifter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Kirigiri Kyoko is so Done, Monokuma created the group chat, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaide_Shifter/pseuds/Jaide_Shifter
Summary: Another chatfic. The only thing I can write without getting bored. I will add tags as I go along, I promise there will be other characters. Thanks so much to who read my last story, I didn't think anyone would see it XD. Usernames are pretty self-explanatory. If there are any ships, please don't criticize me for them. They may not be overly obvious in the fic. Don't forget to leave a kudos if you like it, comment if you have something to say, and USE COMMON SENSE AND GRAMMAR!!!One shoe: Why is there a group chat?One shoe: We could just talk to each otherSherlock 2.0: Get with the times, whoever you areSherlock 2.0: No one talks verbally anymoreYoutube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsFzn9RaTh0ApSUGugcbeJw
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 20





	Welcome to Despair!

**Author's Note:**

> Byakuya - Spoilt brat  
> Celestia - Strip poker  
> Kyoko - Sherlock 2.0  
> Makoto - One shoe
> 
> Monokuma - That one bear
> 
> I apologize for the shortness. I'll post the next chapter once I finish it :P.

**_That one bear_ is online!**

**_That one bear_ added 16 people to the chat!**

**_That one bear_ changed 16 usernames!**

That one bear: Have fun~!

**_That one bear_ is offline!**

**_One shoe_ is online!**

**_Sherlock 2.0_ is online!**

One shoe: Why is there a group chat?

One shoe: We could just talk to each other

Sherlock 2.0: Get with the times, whoever you are

Sherlock 2.0: No one talks verbally anymore  
  


**_Strip poker_ is online!**

Strip poker: I assume that is Makoto

One shoe: Yep

Sherlock 2.0: Oh

Sherlock 2.0: Why _@One shoe_?

**_Spoilt brat_ is online!**

Spoilt brat: Because he always loses one of his shoes, so he never bothers to wear the other one

Spoilt brat: I’ve never actually seen him wearing it

Sherlock 2.0: ...

Spoilt brat: Yes?

Sherlock 2.0: ...Can you see your own username?

Spoilt brat: Unfortunately, no

Spoilt brat: Why?

Sherlock 2.0: ...

Strip poker: Lmao

Spoilt brat: Sorry?

Strip poker: Laugh my ass off

Spoilt brat: Well obviously you can’t see your own username, _@Strip poker_

Strip poker: ...

Sherlock 2.0: Cue the finger

Strip poker: WHAT!!!

Spoilt brat: As a matter of interest, what is my username

Sherlock 2.0: ...

Sherlock 2.0: _@Spoilt brat_

Spoilt brat: ...

Spoilt brat: I am highly offended

Strip poker: WHO DARED TO CHANGE MY USERNAME!!!

Sherlock 2.0: You’re much calmer than Celeste

Sherlock 2.0: And quieter

Spoilt brat: Please

Spoilt brat: No one ever plans a murder out loud

Spoilt brat: Goodnight~!

**_Spoilt brat_ is offline!**

Sherlock 2.0: ...

Strip poker: ...

Strip poker: Did he just...

Sherlock 2.0: Yep

Strip poker: We’re doomed


End file.
